1. Field of the Invention and Related Art
The present invention concerns a liner bag used for a container for use in transportation of granular cargoes such as agricultural products, feed stocks, chemicals and chemical products and, in particular, it relates to an improvement to a connection means for connecting a liner bag main body to a container. A container liner bag having a bag main body lined to the inside of a container for loading granular cargoes such as molt to the bag main body has generally been known.
When the granular cargoes are loaded into a container liner bag of this type, the bag main body is entirely pulled downwardly by the weight of the cargoes. Therefore it is necessary to firmly connect and fix the bag main body to the container, particularly at four corners of a ceiling face.
In view of the above, it has been adopted so far to dispose a side edge belt along each side edge of the ceiling face of the bag main body in a longitudinal direction and connect to fix both ends of the side edge belt to the container directly or by way of connection metals.
In the existent liner bag of the type described above, the weight of the cargoes is supported by the side edge belts, and breakage of the side edge belts themselves caused by the loading of the cargoes can be prevented completely by increasing the strength of the side edge belts.
However, since the load from the cargoes does not exert evenly over the entire region of seams between the side edge belts and the bag main body but concentrates locally on four corners of the bag main body that are suspended directly by the side edge belts, the four corners of the bag main body may possibly be broken. Particularly, in a case of using the side edge belts, since it is necessary to stitch the side edge belts to the bag main body, stitched regions are formed to the bag main body, which extremely weaken the bag main body at that regions, so that the bag main body tends to be broken easily at the four corners.
2. Object of the Invention
The present invention has been achieved in view of the foregoing situation and it is an object thereof to provide a liner bag used for a container which can prevent breakage of the bag main body, facilitate production and reduce the production cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liner bag used for a container capable of facilitating the operation for forming a ring portion and capable of obtaining a strong ring portion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liner bag used for a container capable of forming a ring portion even if a strip portion has a short length.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liner hag used for a container capable of selecting an anti-slip off portion optimal to the material and a production process for the bag main body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liner bag used for a container capable of preventing a localized load from exerting on the bag main body even when such a localized load is exerted on the ring portion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liner bag used for a container capable of forming the ring portion without using any metal member and sufficiently ensuring a gas tightness at the ring portion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liner bag used for a container capable of simplifying the production operation thereby reducing the production cost.